Tu jo na rahe
by JS Abhi
Summary: Teri aankhon ka khali pan bhi kuch kehta hai mujhse. Tu jo na rahe toh zindagi khafa hai mujhse.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys a new story. Actually wanted to start it on Aditya sir's birthday but couldn't sadly. A short starting. Hope you all will like it : ).**

* * *

The door flung open with a loud noise making the person inside get a jerk .. A jolly figure, looking very happy entered inside with luggage on his back and in hands.. The one who entered closed the door and getting inside looked around, scanning the whole house ...

The one inside was looking at him in confusion, so to understand anything asked : Excuse me?.. Aap aise kaise andar aa gae?..

Entered person turned his attention towards the other man : Oh sorry .. (with a smile) Maine tumhe .. (he bit his tongue on that 'tumhe' and continued again) aa ... I mean aapko dekha hi nahi .. (looking around) Ghar mein hi kho gaya ..

Another one in anger : Par aap hai kaun?..

Entered one made a face : Hey please 'aap' na bolo .. 'tum' bolo .. (forwarded his hand in smile) My name is Abhijeet .. Your new roommate .. Aur tumhara naam?..

Person looked at his forwarded hand and turned his attention without shaking hand with him, spoke : Kisne bheja tumhe yahanpe?.. Kiski permission leke aae ho?..

Abhijeet took back his hand and pulled his bag strap : Kisne matlab?.. Ghar ke malik ne .. (Proudly) Mai unka nephew hun ..

Person taking his phone: Abhi pata chal jaega .. (And he dialled a number, then attached the phone to his ears .. Abhijeet shook his head in smile and went inside one of the two rooms taking his bags while whistling a tune .. He looked at the room in smile, then keeping the bags in a corner fell intentionally on bed with open arms .. After sometime the person outside came inside .. Abhijeet sat up finding him in ..)

Abhijeet smiled : Hello!

Person irritated : Tum mere kamre mein ho .. Baju ke kamre mein jao ..

Abhijeet looking sad: Par mujhe yeh vala pasand hai .. Hum exchange nahi kar sakte kya?..

Person surprised: Are yeh kya baat hui bhala?.. Ek toh free mein aae ho aur jisne paise bhare hai use hi bahar nikal rahe ho?..

Abhijeet stood up instantly and pointed finger towards him : Excuse me mister! .. (taking the finger down) Paise bhar ke aaya hun aapse do guna zyada .. Aise na kahiye .. Hum kisika udhar nahi rakhte ..

Person confused : Lekin vo toh tumhare uncle hai na ..

Abhijeet shrugged : Haan toh?.. Dekh beta, paisa apni jagah aur rishta apni jagah .. (And picking up his luggage, he moved towards another room whistling a tune. Another one in the room made a face and removed his laptop and kept it on the table. Looking at the opened door, he started working on his PC.)

* * *

 **A/N Okay don't worry I will not post the next chappy till I will post "Just a.."**

 **Next chap on number of reviews. Need atleast 10. Please!**

 **Review it friends, please, for me :*.**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. How are you all. Hoping good. Here I'm back with a new chappy.**

 **Many of you guys asked me to make the other person, our beloved Daya sir. Friends yaar of course vo Daya sir hi hai. Bhala aur kaun ho sakta hai.**

 **Hope ki aap log yeh vala chap enjoy karoge aur last mein ek review daloge. Daloge na? :p**

* * *

It was afternoon time right now. The person living in the house came out of his room after nearly 2 hours since the new one was in. As soon as he came out, his eyes fell on Abhijeet, lying on the couch with closed eyes in a relaxed manner wearing headphones. The other man shook his head in disappointment and called him out. Even after calling for two to three times, the still figure was just still. Man looked a bit irritated and moved forward.

He harshly removed those headphones making Abhijeet to open his eyes. Abhijeet looked up in displeasure at the culprit. Man shook his head in disappointment and kept those headphones on the table saying : Khana mangwa raha hun, jaldi batao kya khaoge.

Abhijeet made an irritated face answering : Mujhe nahi chahiye kuch. Tum (but stopped again and jerked away. The other observed this and starred at him in confusion) I mean aap apne liye mangwa lijiye.

A small smile unintentionally lit on the other one's lips but he made his face straight again saying : Tum mujhe aap bolna chod do. Tumhari hi age ka hun mai.

Abhijeet observed him from head to toe. In a simple tone lightly made up as : Chote lagte ho mujhse tum magar (making a face) badon jaisa bartav karte ho. Koi nahi. (took his phone in his hands but continued) Kalse puch raha hun naam kya hai, naam kya hai, lekin tum toh batane se rahe. Hunh! (Man moved his head on other side just to stop his smile while other when added more to his words) Formals pehne hue hai tumne, kahi jaa rahe ho?

Man nodded in a sweet smile : Haan ek ghante mein interview ke liye nikalna hai. (Abhijeet gave him a look like 'Wah! kya baat hai'. Man raised his eyebrow but didn't said anything. He removed his phone to call at the restaurant. Abhijeet too got up and moved inside the kitchen. He took one apple and was back on his place again but this time he was typing something on his phone.)

While he was busy in chatting with someone on his cell a hand came towards him in a formal manner, in order to be shaken. He moved his eyes upwards, saw his roommate was standing there. He starred at him in confusion but smiled soon and grabbed it when person said smilingly : Daya!

Abhijeet in tease : Badi jaldi bata diya janab.

Daya took his hand back after a shake : Bata diya yahi kafi hai.

With that he moved inside and Abhijeet looked at him going. He shrugged and then again taking his headphones wore them and was in the same state as before. The food came after some more minutes and Daya moved out stuffing it in. Abhijeet saw him go with his one eye open but didn't pay any heed. He just took his phone and called someone.

As soon as the person picked up the phone he started as : Theek ho na tum? (After hearing something from the other side he spoke ) Acha hua ki unhe kuch pata nahi chala. Mai bhi safe hun. Ab zyada der baat mat karo aur ab tumhe kabhi call nahi karunga. Mera number delete kar do. Bye! (With that he cut the call and himself deleted the number too. A small tear fell from his eyes. Though he removed it with a thumb and smiled in satisfaction.)

He stood up then and moved inside his room. Taking his zipper from the cupboard hanged it on his shoulder, moved out locking the house. Started his heavy bike, wore his helmet and accelerated it.

In evening Daya returned back and was confused to see the locked house. He removed the house key from his pocket and entered inside. He threw the bag on the couch and moved in the kitchen. Took a water bottle from the refrigerator and drank few sips of the chilled water. Then moved to his room and went to freshen up.

When he came back his phone started beeping. He took it in his hand and got that it was the reminder. He looked at the time, yup, his favourite time of the day. He took his earphones, attached them to his phone and started the FM.

 ** _"Hello Listeners, Mai RJ Danny wapas agaya hun aapka favourite show lekar. Aaj ki kahani thodi different hai magar emotional nahi."_**

He was so much engrossed in all that, he didn't even noticed that it was 9 'o' clock now. When after the show got over he removed his earphones with sooth in his heart. He hears to FM daily only for this one show. There is some magic-he thinks- which connects him to those loops in him because of that show. That man on either side, narrating, is a real emotions player.

He smiled in relaxation while his eyes moved towards the clock. It showed '9:05 pm'. He got up hurriedly moving towards kitchen. He had to make something for dinner. Even his partner would be hungry. He was in kitchen for nearly half an hour. Making the food ready, he placed it upon the dinning table. He was doing all this when heard a musical tune coming from the hall. He whispered to himself in confusion, "Yeh aagaya kya?"

With the same question in his mind he made his way towards the hall and stood there in surprise. Oh yes his partner was back but what made him surprise was the musical instrument in his hand. Abhijeet noticed Daya's presence and shore a sweet smile. Daya too smiled back at him in a praising manner : Tumhe Guitar bajani aati hai?

Abhijeet didn't stop playing it but nodded in assurance. Daya sat besides him on the couch : Wapas kab aae?

Abhijeet stopped now, relaxed his back and answered : Abhi abhi aya hun. Vo actually maine apne ek dost se kaha tha ki ghar se meri Guitar le aae. Vahi lene gaya tha par der ho gai. (Making an irritated face) Bahot pakata hai yaar vo.

Daya nodded understandingly : Aur kya kya bajana ata hai?

Abhijeet spoke casually, in simple way : Zyada kuch nahi. Mouth organ, Casio aur Violin. Bas. (Daya looked at him in astonishment so Abhijeet gave him a look saying 'What?'. Daya shook his head)

Daya in shocked voice : Tumhe music ka itna shauk hai?

Abhijeet gave him a naughty look : Kyun nahi ho sakta?(He got up from his place and started to go inside his room) Mujhe aur bhi bahaut chizon ka shauk hai. Bhai abhi tak sirf mera naam jante ho (When was at the doorstep looked back at Daya and winked) Mujhe nahi! (And he moved in completely)

Daya stayed there itself but his expressions were stern enough. Abhijeet returned soon in the hall. He saw Daya was on the same place where he was sometime back. He patted his shoulder lightly, "Kya hua janab?"

Daya shook his head : Nahi kuch nahi. (he saw Abhijeet again lying on the other couch and fidgeting with his phone.) Tum yeh har waqt phone par kya karte rehte ho? (Daya asked getting annoyed.)

Abhijeet glanced him and then at his phone and switched it off saying : Lo kar diya band. (Daya looked away with a sigh on which Abhijeet smiled secretly) Acha mujhe bhi kabse tumse baat karni thi lekin tum toh 'Silence Zone' board lagae firte ho ghar mein. (Daya gave him an angry look on which Abhijeet backed out) Okay sorry. (with a smile) Can we talk now?

Daya made an angry face : Of course!

Abhijeet knew he was angry but he still carried on : Sure. So starting with.. (trying to remember) mmm.. Okay. Tum Bombay mein akele rehte ho?

Daya nodded relaxing himself back: Haan. Mom aur meri choti behen Pune mein rehte hai. Behen ki vahan studies chal rahi hai. Mai college se yahan hun aur ab .. (He left the sentence incomplete so Abhijeet also didn't asked. His attention went towards the clock showing '10 pm')

Abhijeet hurriedly : Acha kuch aur puchna hai kya?

Daya nodded and asked in a straight tone : Haan. Tumhara family background kya hai? (Abhijeet was going to say something but stopped after understood what Daya was talking about. He gave Daya a smile which was neither painful nor a happy one. Just a smile which we give to people who are strangers. Daya didn't understood it )

Abhijeet in a teasing tone : Kya baat hai dost? Abhi tak yakin nahi tumhe mujhpar? (with a wink) Nahi churaunga yaar kuch tera aur na hi kabhi teri chize use karunga. Kyun itna pareshan ho raha hai?

Daya trying to clear himself : Aisi baat nahi hai Abhijeet bas tum mere saath rehte ho aur ab ek limited hi kyun na ho lekin lambe time span ke liye rehne vale ho. I am supposed to know about you.

Abhijeet while putting his zipper on the table sat straight: I don't think but that you are supposed to know about me. Mai ek anjaan shaks hun tumhare liye abhi. (with a light smile) Badmein jaan pehchan ho jaegi toh tumhe insecurity feel nahi hogi. Don't worry.

Daya nodded but still wasn't sure about the figure in front of him. Suddenly Daya's phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered with a small 'Hello'. After hearing from the other side he cut the call immediately and threw the cell on the couch. His face was angry at first but soon took anger took place with sadness.

Abhijeet observed all that. A naughty smile lit up on his face as he asked teasingly : Kya hua bhai? Naukri nahi mili kya?

Daya looked at him with a small jerk. The smile on Abhijeet's face got lessen and then disappeared. He did it just for fun not thinking it was right. He looked at Daya with guilt in eyes. Daya shook his head sadly and got up from his place.

In a normal tone, Daya called him up as : Khana lagaya hai maine. Chalo.

Before Daya can move out Abhijeet confronted him with : Sorry Daya maine jaanbujke nahi..

However his sentence remained incomplete 'cause Daya interrupted him calmly : It's okay Abhijeet. (with a sad smile) Pehle bhi ho chuka hai yaar. Take it easy. Chalo.

Daya went inside saying so. He washed his hands and was going to settle on the dinning table when heard a loud noise of door getting closed. He made his way outside hurriedly but no. Person was already out with his own zipper and phone. Daya moved towards the door. Though the bike voice made him clear with his thoughts. He returned back a bit worriedly, tried to ring him. He ringed him thrice but the result was just the same.

"Kahan gaya yeh? Pagal hai kya? Itni si baat ka itna kyun.." He spoke to himself. A beep disturbed him . So he checked his cell having a new message. It was from Abhijeet so he opened it.

It said : _Sorry. I don't need food. Maine khana kha liya hai. Don't wait, I'll be late_

Daya kept his phone back in his pocket in a bit anger." He could have picked up my call", Daya thought. He got back to the dinning table to have his dinner. Then after doing all the household course he jumped on his bed to have a peaceful sleep. It was impossible thought, he knew. He closed his eyes in pain. One more day has been in an utter waste. The useless tries which he is doing to take upon a job were fruitless still.

The morning rose up soon. The irritating rays of the sun disturbed Daya's sleep. He got up and straight away looked at the time. '8' it showed. He got down from his bed, freshened up then after marched downstairs. He didn't had any plans for today so thought of cleaning the house.

Wait, wait. He doesn't stay alone in this house. " Akele kyun sab karu mai. Use bhi bulana chahiye. Uska bhi toh ghar hai". Saying this to himself he went towards the door of the other room. He knocked at the door calling out the name of later, "Abhijeet? Uth gae ho kya? Jaldi bahar aao.".He spoke so but no one answered.

"Acha mai andar aa raha hun", and he moved inside. Shocked to see no one in that room he backed again.

Daya to himself : Yeh kahan chala gaya. ("Wait a minute" his mind shouted when he remembered) Ya yeh kal raat se ghar hi nahi aaya.

The doorbell rang on the same time taking Daya's all attention and the figure standing in front of him made him shocked.

* * *

 **A/N So guys was it a bit good? I hope you are a little satisfied by the chapter's length, aren't you? :^**

 **Do drop your precious reviews in the review box for me and for the progress of story :P**

 **Bye friends, take care, Janhvi :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Police?", He whispered shortly looking gob smacked, standstill at his place. The officers at the door watched him in confusion when he didn't even bothered to start a conversation with them. However the one leading all managed it.

"Excuse me? Kya hum andar aa sakte hai?", Daya snapped out of his shock when the policeman was already shaking him a bit coming inside. Regaining all that he had Daya frowned a bit thinking, 'If they were going to come inside, why did they ask that question?'

He shook his head now letting out a gasp, "Aap log yahan kyun? Koi problem hui hai kya?"

"Haan ek chotisi problem hai. Hume aapke ghar ki talashi leni hai." Daya's eyes went wide in blow, "Talashi kisliye?"

Officer returned a smile to him answering his question, "Aap tension mat lijiye. Bas yehi paas mein ek chori ka case report hua hai aur hum sabhi gharon ki talashi le rahe hai. Just co-operate."

Daya could do nothing but just nod and let them do whatever they want to. They all started with their work. Daya was waiting for them to get it finished as soon as they can. After all they are messing his house with their all will. When the Police were done, they were back in the hallway.

The leading one stood before Daya in smile though a glint of sadness could be seen in his eyes : Kya aapke saath koi aur bhi rehta hai? Naam kya hai unka?

Daya cocked his eyebrow hearing something which have nothing to do with this case but answered : Jee mai yahan mere roommate ke saath rehta hun. Uska naam Abhijeet hai.

Policeman nodded with a silent, "sure". Then shook hands with him and left from there. Daya was going to close the door after the troop went out but was dashed with a new entry. He stumbled on the floor but Abhijeet didn't even bothered to give him a hand or look at him.

Daya yelled at him in pain : Oh mister yeh kya tha? (He stood up after a while but Abhijeet hurried inside his room. Daya followed him in while there was confusion on his face. He stood at the door looking at Abhijeet who was busy checking on his things.)

" Unhone kuch giraya viraya toh nahi?", Abhijeet asked still busy with his stuffs.

"Hunh?" Daya asked not understanding what he asked. Abhijeet's hand stopped abruptly finding a way on the sides of his waist glaring angrily at Daya. "Maine pucha unhone kuch giraya viraya toh nahi?" His tone was a much louder which forced Daya to keep hands on his ears when he understood this time. He shook his head in 'no' and Abhijeet sighed in relief jumping on the bed, throwing his zipper on the either side and being half naked.

Daya looked at him disgusted realising he didn't had any tee under his zipper. But probably he had yesterday. Yes he did had.

"Tumhari T-Shirt kahan hai?" Daya asked. Abhijeet leaned on his bed pulling the blanket over his face answering from under it, " Kisi aur ko uski zyada zarurat thi!"

Daya made another query in confusion, "Kise?" A smile appeared on his face when he heard later snoring intentionally. He shook his head in disappointment and went out of the room closing the door behind. Then engaged himself in cleaning the house as he had planned in the morning.

As soon as Daya went outside Abhijeet's phone started ringing. He picked it up without wasting any time, probably knowing who was it.

"Rahul?" He gasped after calling out that particular name. "I'm fine ." He bit his lips tearily hearing to the other side. Then nodded slightly before hanging on the conversation and then again going under his cover.

...

It was afternoon till then and Daya was done with his work. He came along and threw himself on couch with a bit glint of tiredness. Suddenly he heard a phone buzz from the other room so was pretty sure that Abhijeet must be done with his sleep too. His prediction came true when Abhijeet actually came out with a blanket wrapped around while eyes still close.

Daya smiled in awe looking at the sleepyhead's messy hair and laziness. Abhijeet too sat down on the either side of couch. Now this time Daya had a good opportunity to mess around with him. He took a newspaper and rolled it only to snap it on Abhijeet's head leaving the poor boy in pain. "Oou!"

Daya looked at his annoyed expression and started laughing looking quite silly. "Dude! Yeh kya tha?" Abhijeet yelled at him. "Subah ka badla!" Daya winked at him childishly making Abhijeet grumble.

"Ho gai aapki neend puri?" Daya asked jokingly. Abhijeet frowned at him but threw a card towards him snuggling in his blanket.

"Yeh kya hai?"

" Skyler Enterprises. Niche diye gae number pe call karo, batao ki maine tumhe yeh card diya hai, appointment fix karo, fir jao vahanpar aur interview de kar aao. Ache hue toh select ho jaoge, ghatiya hue toh bhaga diye jaoge." He said all in a go catching Daya flabbergasted.

When Abhijeet didn't found Daya speaking anything he opened one of his eyes and looked at him. He was glaring Abhijeet hard, with all that he had and maybe after thinking for a while now Abhijeet knows the reason. "Oh no, no, no, don't worry. Tumpar koi ehsaan nahi kar raha hun. Iss company ke manager ko ek naya employee chahiye tha. Vacancy hai issliye unhone mujhe bataya. Ab vo bhi mera acha dost hai, tum bhi mere ache dost ho. Toh maine socha kyun na tum dono ka fayda kiya jae. Profit matters."

He said so and received another hit of the newspaper roll over the same spot by a smiling Daya.

"Ouch! Ab yeh kisliye tha?" He spoke rubbing his head but Daya didn't bother to answer. He just took his phone along the card and went upstairs. Abhijeet's eyes followed Daya until he disappeared. He then let out a sigh saying "Hunh! bhalai ka toh zamana hi nahi hai." and then smiled. Finally now he decided to get out of his blanket and freshen up.

...

"YES! YES! YES!" Loud happy cheers could be heard after few minutes from upstairs turning Abhijeet restless. Everytime he tried to concentrate on whatever he was doing with his guitar, Daya made it worse.

"Daya mujhe malum hai ki tum khush ho okay? Par ab bahot ho gaya sachi! Yeh upar chillane se acha hai kal ki tayari karo." Abhijeet spoke getting utterly annoyed.

"Meri tayari toh kabki ho gai. I hope pehle din sab theek ho. Shit! Seriously, I'm selected!: Daya yelled from his room.

"Alright you are selected par ab please shant ho jao varna mai tumhara mun hot wax se chipka dunga!" Abhijeet spoke gritting his teeth. Now the house was dipped in silence and Abhijeet took a sigh of relief, trying to move his fingers on those strings once again smoothly.

* * *

 **A/N I know it was a sick chap!**

 **Do R and R guys.**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit longer chapter than the previous ones. It is like an apology from me. You guys sure as hell know why I am sorry, right?**

 **And yeah, 'Just a coincidence is it?', will take a bit long as I am typing on it's last chap. Then it will end so, yeah, co-operate please?**

 **Now, enjoy. BTW, it's 11 in the morning (Saturday) when I have started this. Let's see when in ends!**

* * *

 **Saturday**

Daya was working on his lappy while sitting on the couch. He had a pillow over his laps to support the laptop and he seemed very serious. It seemed a bit shocking to Daya but Abhijeet was working too. He was sitting on the chair of the dinning table with a paper attached to his writing pad while seemed to be thinking deeply and writing over it in intervals.

It was evening time and Daya had a half day for work, so he was back home early. It shouldn't take much time for him to finish his work. Well, when he finally did finished, he was more happy and relieved.

He murmured to himself stretching his arms, with a smile "At last ho gaya!" He closed his laptop and glanced at Abhijeet who was still busy with his things. Daya cocked his eyebrow in confusion and led himself towards his mate. He also had something to ask Abhijeet but he was shocked when Abhijeet suddenly stood up noticing Daya coming towards him. He instantly grabbed his things and moved inside his room saying, "Daya mera kaam ho gaya hai. Mai yeh rakhke aya."

Daya nodded in doubt. Did Abhijeet just tried to hide something from him? Leave it. Everybody needs its own space. That's nothing to think about.

Daya snapped out of his thoughts when heard door closing sound. Abhijeet was back in hall but had his blazer on. That meant he was going out again. Daya narrowed his eyes at him and asked, " Kahi bahar jaa rahe ho?"

Abhijeet who was tying the lace of his shoes, stopped and look at Daya sighing and resuming again with a small 'hmm'. Daya nodded confused. He asked hesitantly, "Abhijeet .. tum kal free ho?" Abhijeet looked up at Daya again noticing some kind of hope in Daya's eyes.

Abhijeet stood up as he was done with his shoes. " Kal Sunday hai Daya." He frowned at Daya a bit making it obvious. Daya raised one of his eyebrows giving him a look which said, 'Oh! Are you saying this?' Abhijeet scoffed at his reaction didn't taking the conversation way too long. "Kyun chahiye hun mai tumhe?"

Daya got back on the main topic so said,"ah, haan.. vo actually ghar jae hue bahot din hogae na toh isliye maine aaj maa ko phone lagaya tha. Unhone kaha ki kal aajau aur do din reh bhi lu. Monday ko office ko chutti hai issliye maine kaha ki theek hai. Vo tumhe bhi bula rahi thi.." He continued after a pause. "Tumhe vahanpar rehne ki zarurat nahi hai, bas milkar vapas aa jana" With that he started staring at Abhijeet with some hope.

Abhijeet asked as soon as Daya stopped. "Tumhari maa acha khana banati hai?" Daya looked at him in confusion but nodded saying, "Haan, lekin tum kyun.."

Abhijeet interrupted him by asking, "Vo humare liye khana banaegi?" His voice seemed very innocent and Daya got that it really was his innocence speaking, when he looked at him.

"Haan.. agar tum chaho toh" Daya said so but was then confused after figured out Abhijeet's eyes were way too happy. He thought Abhijeet would reject to come with him but this happiness told a different story.

Abhijeet jumped towards Daya and took a hold over his hands, " Of course Daya. Yaar pehle kyun nahi bataya. Tum jante nahi ki yeh roz ka khana khake mujhe kitni.." He stopped and immediately left Daya's hand after receiving an angry glare from Daya. He then too managed to put on a smile on his lips, "Mujhe bas yeh kehna tha ki mai ghar ka khana miss kar raha hun aur tumhare ghar walon se bhi milna toh hai hi. Issliye mai kal aa raha hun. Aur mai bhi Monday ko wapas aaunga" He eyed at Daya then saying , "tum tumhara dekh lo. Bye!" And he ran away from there as soon as possible.

Daya tried to stop him, " Are Abhijeet suno toh.." But he was long gone. An amused smile came over Daya's lips. He shook his head in disappointment and was going to get in his room to start packing when his phone beeped. He opened it with a frown, wishing it won't be any of his co-worker but to his surprise it was Abhijeet.

He murmured while opening the text, "Abhi, abhi toh bahar gaya hai yeh fir itna bada message.." He trailed off when read the message and then groaned out of nowhere. "Agh! Yeh kab sudrega?" He stomped his feet on the floor like a kid, then opened the room door and moved inside looking frustrated.

THE MESSAGE SAID: _Mujhe der hogi, issliye plz mera saman pack kar lena. Two blazers, one black jean, three T-Shirts, Perfume, Notepad, one Jumper aur one sweat pant. Aur haan, mere head phones bhi. Kuch mat puchna, mai mera phone switch off kar raha hun. Bas yeh saman le lena. Aur Haan .. Kal maa ke ghar jaa rahe ho toh kuch acha banana bhi seekh lena unse. :p"_

 **Next Morning**

Daya got up early in the morning and started to get ready. It didn't took much time for him to be done with his stuffs. And when he was done with himself, he went towards Abhijeet's room and knocked at the door.

Daya : Abhijeet? Tum uth gae ho kya? Jaldi bahar aao hume nikalna hai. (He was going to move then but got stopped when heard a door opening sound. But it was not the room door, it was the main door. Daya's eyes got widened as he learned Abhijeet was out the whole night.)

Abhijeet came inside after closing the door and directly leaned on the couch. Daya had already noticed his red eyes and tired gesture. Abhijeet surely needed some sleep. Daya was somewhere in his own thoughts thinking where could Abhijeet be the whole night?

His thoughts were all interrupted when Abhijeet called him : Daya tumne jo maine kaha tha vo sab pack kar liya hai na? (Daya looked at Abhijeet who was speaking all this with still closed eyes. Abhijeet's half body was on the couch while his legs were dangling out.)

Daya nodded saying : Haan.. (Abhijeet didn't spoke anything but just hummed in response. Daya shook his head in disappointment) Abhijeet, tumhe fresh nahi hona? (Abhijeet looked at Daya with pleading eyes but Daya ignored it) Ab yeh mat kehna ki tum aise aane vale ho! (His voice was strict enough so Abhijeet got up slowly )

He groaned in frustration while walking past Daya : I hate you Daya!

In return Daya just smirked at him saying : Did I say I love you? (Abhijeet playfully punched Daya's shoulder getting irritated and left from there with tired steps.)

He returned after sometime and saw Daya waiting for him at the door. Daya was wearing an ordinary T-Shirt, Grey in colour with a blue jean. On the other hand, Abhijeet was wearing a Black hoodie having something scripted on it in golden with a jean in black colour.

Abhijeet observed Daya's clothing then looked at his own one. Well, their fashion sense differed to a much extend. Daya cleared his throat to get Abhijeet's attention as he was simply looking down at his feet. Abhijeet looked up at him having a questioning glance.

Daya signalled towards the kitchen asking : Tum kuch khana chahte ho?

Abhijeet shook his head in 'no' : Nahi, mai theek hun. Vaise tumhare paas driving license hai kya?

Daya looked at him in confusion on that sudden question : Kya?

Abhijeet initiated again : Driving license?

Daya didn't understand why he was asking so but nodded : Haan hai, kyun?

Abhijeet spoke while moving out and locking the door : Acha hai, mujhe gaadi nahi chalani padegi.

Daya stared at him in shock : Matlab kya hai tumhara?

Abhijeet spoke after locking the door : Daya mai train se safar nahi kar sakta, mujhe adat nahi hai. Isliye hum car se jaenge. (He said so and moved forward while Daya followed him with the luggage.)

Daya in teasing tone : Aur aapko gaadi dega kaun? (He stopped abruptly as Abhijeet stopped too. Abhijeet signalled towards a car making Daya's mouth hung in shock.)

Abhijeet noticed Daya's mouth was open. He placed the keys in Daya's hand and then with his own hands closed Daya's mouth with a smirk: Chala loge na? (And he started laughing while putting the luggage in and then himself got inside.)

Daya came out of his shocked phase and quickly went towards Abhijeet's door. He pulled Abhijeet out of the car abruptly : Yeh kiski gadi churake lae ho tum?

Abhijeet frowned listening to the word 'churake' : Churake se kya matlab hai tumhara? Dost ki gadi hai samjhe?

Daya raised his eyebrow while still having a hold over Abhijeet's arm. He spoke in anger : Yahan par nae ho tum, tumhe koi itni mehengi gadi kyun dega?

Abhijeet groaned in irritation : Aghh! Daya mere dost dete hai. Unke paas isse bhi mehengi gadiya hai. Tum chal rahe ho ki nahi?

Daya asked once more to reassure : Tum sach keh rahe ho na? Kuch hera pheri toh nahi ki hai na tumne?

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and removed himself from Daya's grip : Look, mujhe hera pheri karni ki zarurat nahi hai. Train ke tickets maine raat ko hi cancel karwa diye hai. Tumhare paas koi dusra option hai nahi, so better get in. (He said so and sat on the passenger's seat again leaving no other option for Daya. After a bit of thinking Daya too got buckled up in the driver's seat and their journey began)

They didn't talked much after that 'cause as soon as the car got started, Abhijeet had closed his eyes and withing five minutes was sleeping while cuddling around himself. Daya was somehow trying to focus on the road erasing the thoughts about the car. He was wondering that how could Abhijeet have such rich friends! Or maybe this was his only friend.

* * *

"Abhijeet utho, hum pohoch gae hai." Daya spoke while shaking Abhijeet a bit. Abhijeet surely was sleeping peacefully and didn't wanted anyone to disturb him. He didn't even bothered to look at his phone which had rung so many times in between the journey. Daya thought of answering it once but his principles avoided it.

Abhijeet finally had opened his eyes but quit lazily, "Itni jaldi?" Daya shook his head in disappointment and got down. Eventually Abhijeet too got down. Daya started to take out their small bags while Abhijeet stared at the building with a smile.

Abhijeet asked while looking at Daya, "Tum yahan rehte ho?" Daya nodded and handed him his bag. Abhijeet put it over his shoulder and started to follow Daya who was already heading forward. "Tum konse floor pe rehte ho?" Abhijeet asked as they got in the lift. Daya didn't answered but pushed the number '7' and then signalled Abhijeet to look at it.

Abhijeet frowned at his reaction. "Yaar tumne firse 'Silence Zone' board laga liya hai. Yeh thik nahi hai okay?" Daya in return just shushed him while placing his own finger on his own lips. Abhijeet scoffed at him but then kept quiet deciding not to make his mate angry.

When the reached at Daya's flat, Daya pressed the bell. Anybody could tell that he was nervous. On the other hand, Abhijeet was smiling continuously. It was a cheeky one.

Finally the door was opened and an old lady came into notice of the two young lads. "Daya?" The old lady gasped in happiness and pulled Daya into an embrace. Abhijeet stood there wearing a soft smile on his face experiencing the sweetness of the purest relation in the world.

When the two pulled away, the lady started with her complains, "Bhul gaya na apni maa ko? Kahan tha tu itne dino se? Kal phone kiya, vo bhi kitne hafton baad."

Daya smiled while holding his both ears with his both hands, "Sorry na maa, galti ho gai. Lekin mai sachimein bahot busy tha. Magar ab aa gaya hun na toh andar toh aane dijiye."

"Hunh, nautanki", She spoke with a smile while giving him way to enter. That's when she noticed one more person standing there. Abhijeet too noticed that she was smiling at him. He didn't knew what to say so just started with, "Umm .. Hi aunty"

"Tum shayad Abhijeet ho, haina?" She asked smiling. Abhijeet nodded while running his hand through his head, hesitantly. She hugged him, that smile never leaving her face and to say Abhijeet was shocked would be an understatement. "Beta, Daya ki madat karne ke liye tumhara bahot shukriya." She whispered into his ears but Abhijeet didn't answered. He just snuggled more into her shoulder fighting back his tears.

She patted his back knowingly and they got separated after a while. "Jee, maine toh kuch nahi kiya. Daya ki mehnat ki wajah se hi usko yeh kaam mila." Abhijeet spoke with a soft smile on his face. She was going to say something but got interrupted by Daya. "Maa Pari kahan hai?"

She went inside signalling Abhijeet to come in as she answered, "Beta voh toh college gai hai. Shaam ko aajaegi." Daya nodded. Lately, he noticed that Abhijeet was still not in. He went outside again to call him. Moreover, he was confused when found Abhijeet fidgeting with the bag straps while gazing at the ground.

Daya moved forward and kept his hand over later's shoulder. Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts with a jerk, "Uh..haan Daya .. kuch kaha tumne?" Daya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion seeing him startled, "Nahi yaar. Mai toh tumhe andar bulane aaya tha lekin dekha toh tum yaha putle bane khade the. Kuch hua hai kya?"

Abhijeet shook his head with a heavy sigh, "Nahi kuch nahi." But Daya didn't seemed convinced. "Abhijeet?" Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes making Daya worried. "Are? ky..kya hua?"

Abhijeet bit his lips but then smiled winking at Daya, "I miss my mom yaar." Daya sighed in relief. He addressed Abhijeet inside saying, "Phir unko call kyun nahi lagate?"

Abhijeet handed over the bag pack to Daya saying, "Nahi laga sakta. Mere paas unka number nahi hai. Infact, mere kisi bhi family member ka mere paas number nahi hai!" Daya looked at him in shock, "Kya?"

Abhijeet spoke nervously, "uh..haan."

"Kyun?" was the next query from Daya. Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and ignored it with, "Tumhare ghar mein balcony hai?" Daya nodded and pointed in a specific direction. When they reached there, Daya again pushed on the topic, "Abhijeet maine tumse pucha kyun!"

Abhijeet sighed saying,"Kitni tez hawa hai na yahan par." Daya groaned in irritation, "Abhijeet topic change mat karo. Tumhare paas apne khudke gharwalon ka number nahi hai. Yeh kaise possible hai?"

"Family conflicts. Sabke ghar mein hoti hai, mere ghar mein kuch zyada hi hui, issliye maine ghar chod diya. Unse contact tod diya. That's it!" He spoke in a casual way. Daya looked sad though after his explaination. "Toh kya tum unse baat nahi karoge kabhi?"

"Jo unn logone kiya hai aur jo vo log kar rahe hai, uske baad toh kabhi nahi." It looked like Abhijeet's eyes gave out fire. Daya too got angry on this statement, "Parivaar hai vo tumhara Abhijeet!"

"Dushman hai vo log mere samjhe?" Abhijeet snapped out suddenly making Daya gasp. Thank God that Daya's mother was in kitchen. Daya spoke up again with vex, "Aisa kya kiya hai unlogone ki vo log dushman ban gae tumhare?"

Abhijeet was more angrier this time. He was going to say something but stopped. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes answering Daya, "Daya, tum tumhare parivar se bahot pyaar karte ho. Iska matlab yeh nahi ki sabhi apne parivaar se pyaar karte fire. Some people are just not worth it."

Daya looked at his still closed eyes. He was sure that Abhijeet was trying not to get more angry. Lately, Daya had figured out that Abhijeet was very much sensitive regarding this topic. "Kaun, kaun hai tumhari family mein?" Daya asked quietly.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked somewhere in the air, " Mere do bade bhai, Arnav aur Aabir, aur mere mata pita." His tone seemed sarcastic. Daya couldn't help but ask, "Tum apne dono bhaiyon se bhi nafrat karte ho?"

Abhijeet glanced at him for a moment and then nodded running his hand through his hair. Yes, he did hated his family and family includes siblings.

"Kyun Abhijeet? Tum toh aise nahi dikhte ki kisise nafrat karsako. Apne khudke bhaiyon se nafrat kyun? Maine toh socha tha ki tum apne parivaar se bahot pyaar karte hoge." Daya spoke looking sad.

"Kyunki tum mujhe nahi jaante." Abhijeet said, very calmly this time. "Kya?" Was all could Daya say. "Tumne aisa socha kyunki tum mujhe nahi jaante. Amd I am sure as hell ki jiss din tumhe meri sachchai pata chalegi, uss din tum khud unse aur mujhse bhi .. naf..nafrat karne lagoge." He surely did swallowed a lump while speaking.

Daya was too shocked to say anything. Abhijeet placed his hand over Daya's and gave him a soft smile with a wink, "Par tum chinta mat karna.. Tumhare kehne par mai tumhari zindagi se chala jaunga."

Daya also had tears after Abhijeet said so, "Abhijeet .." He trailed off. "Kyun?" He closed his eyes asking himself why was Abhijeet saying such things. Was there anything such big about him?

He was extremely startled when heard a loud laughing voice of no other than his own friend. He looked at Abhijeet who was now holding his stomach while laughing continuously. Daya in return was just standing there with his mouth open.

"Oh My Good Lord! Daya jaake aayne mein apni shakal dekho. Puri tarah rotlu dikh rahe ho, hahaha" And he laughed more. Daya had understood till then that he had been pranked. But it didn't seemed like a prank, it all seemed real. He angrily hit a punch on Abhijeet's shoulder quiet hard.

"Hey, it hurts!" Abhijeet spoke while rubbing his shoulder. In reaction Daya held Abhijeet by his collar in complete anger. "Tum mere saath mazak kar rahe the haan? Tumhe yeh sab itna simple lagta hai? Kabhi koi jhut bolne se pehla socha karo ki samne vale par kya bitegi, samjhe?"

Abhijeet shook his head in confusion, "Magar, maine tumse kab kaha ki mai tumhare saath mazak kar raha hun? Maine kab jhut bola?" His voice was complete innocent and Daya can tell by looking in his eyes that yes, he was not lying. His grip over Abhijeet's hoodie got loosened when at the same time Daya's mother called them.

"Bachon, khana lag gaya hai. Fresh hokar jaldi khana khane aa jao.", She shouted from outside and Abhijeet started grinning. "At last! Daya mai bahar jaa raha hun, tum aajana okay?" He didn't wait for any comment from Daya and went out leaving Daya in his own pool of thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N Okay this was the last cliffhanger. Next chap will reveal most of the secrets. I think some are revealed in this one.**

 **Well, guys what do you think about Abhijeet's innocence? Did you notice Daya being connected to Abhijeet now in a special way? I hope they will be best friends soon ;p**

 **Okay just messing with you guys. Now, I'm not promising or giving any date about when I will update the next 'cause I can't keep my promises, I know. And I regret for that. Sorry :(**

 **BTW, now it's prope 12:03 am (Sunday) so yeah, I worked pretty hard. I have made changes in it like 4 times, so I just hope you liked it. Sorry for my mistakes :***

 **Take care friends and yeah have sweet dreams ..** **Good night, Janhvi**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pari, yeh cheating hai. Tune double chance liya." Daya whined when saw himself losing in chess, he was playing with his sister. She just giggled in return. "Kyun bhaiya? Aap harne ko aae ho issliye?" Then she laughed again. This time Abhijeet and her mother joined her too. Daya on the other hand was pouting sadly.

Abhijeet spoke while laughing, "Divya, aapke bhaiya sachimein bahot bade rotlu hai." Daya looked at him in anger making the three laugh more.

"Theek hai theek hai. Ab meri agli chaal dekho." Daya smirked at them and moved his Knight. Abhijeet rolled his eyes at him while his mother patted her own head. Divya sighed while shaking her head in disappointment. "Kya bhaiya aap bhi. Aapko bilkul khelna nahi aata." She played her own move making Daya shock.

She exclaimed. "Checkmate!" And there was another feat of laughter in the house.

Abhijeet got up from his place and shoved Daya aside. "Jaane do Pari ise. Ise bilkul khelna nahi ata. Tum mere saath khelo." She nodded in enthusiasm. "Theek hai Abhijeet bhaiya. Mai jaanti hun aap inse acha hi kheloge."

Daya frowned at her when received a smirk from Abhijeet. His mother shook her head in disappointment with a smile on her face. She stood up with, "Daya mai zara niche jakar aai. Tum log apna khel chalu rakho."

Daya nodded with a smile, "Jee maa." And so she went away while Daya sat on the couch watching the other two play. The game was going on well but the two players were absolutely bored now.

Abhijeet leaned backward. "Yaar Divya, yeh game toh khatam hi nahi ho rahi. Hum kuch aur kare kya?" Divya too was bored so she nodded instantly. "Haan bhaiya. Hum kuch aur hi karte hai. Mai bhi bore ho rahi hun."

Both started packing up when heard Daya spoke. "Acha bachu. Mere samne itni tadi dikhakar ab khud game band kar rahe ho dono." Abhijeet and Divya glanced at each other while Abhijeet spoke. "Tum rehnehi do. Dekha maine tum kitna acha khelte ho."

Daya shook his head and rolled his eyes as a reaction to Abhijeet's statement. "Pari ab kuch aur nahi. Raat bahot ho gai hai, chalo sone jao."

"Magar bhaiya.." she tried to protest but Daya stopped her by showing his hand.

"Koi par var nahi. Kal subah class hai fir college. Fir tum subah uthne ko natak karogi. Chalo jao chup chap apne room mein aur so jao." Daya spoke with authority. And she surrendered with "Okay bhaiya."

She hugged him wishing him goodnight while Daya kissed her forehead wishing the same. After she left Daya took out his phone and sat down on the couch doing something on it. Abhijeet too came and sat beside him. He glanced at the closed door of Divya's room and then turned towards Daya.

"Toh issliye aap ghar mein itne bane rehte hai." Abhijeet spoke. Daya tilted his head so that he can look over at Abhijeet. "Kya?" He asked.

"Haan, tum apne ghar mein typical bade bhai jo ho." Abhijeet shrugged while saying so.

Daya cracked up before saying, "Oh toh tum itne bigde hue isliye ho kyunki tum apne ghar mein sabse chote ho. Kyun?" Abhijeet laughed too. "Shayad..kaafi had tak."

Daya nodded before going back to his phone. "mhm.."

...

 **Monday evening**

Duo were heading back to Mumbai. Till now it was a big day. The parting thing is always very difficult, for everyone. And so it was for Daya. Though he promised that he'll be coming back soon. Abhijeet was also attached now to this small family of his friend. He too made sure to let them know that he'll too visit them whenever possible.

Right now, Daya was driving the car while Abhijeet was on the passenger seat. And as usual his phone was ringing but he wasn't paying any heed. When the cell rang for the third time Daya looked at his buddy in irritation. "Dekho Abhijeet agar tumne yeh phone ab nahi uthaya na toh mai yeh car ke bahar phek dunga."

Abhijeet who was looking out of the window turned his head towards Daya. "Chill. Yeh call itni zaruri nahi hai."

Daya raised his eyebrow. "Call agar zaruri nahi hai toh yeh insaan tumhe baar baar kyun call kar raha hai?" In return Abhijeet just shrugged at him. Finally the ringing stopped and Daya took a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

But his irritation was back as the phone started ringing again. He yelled at Abhijeet. "Abhijeet pick up your damn phone."

Abhijeet bit his lip silently before obeying him with a small 'okay'. He attended the call with, "Bolo." After hearing from the other side his face showed scare and worry. Daya noticed it well but didn't interrupted.

Abhijeet yelled in the phone. "Lekin tumne unhe kyun bataya?... Iss waqt vo log kahan hai?..." Hearing the yelling Daya too got tensed. He asked Abhijeet with eyes about what was going on but he showed him his hand.

Abhijeet ran his fingers though his hair before speaking again. "Shh..shant ho jao. Filhal tum log chup jao. Mai kuch karta hun. Ok?..Yeah fine. Bye." with that he cut the call.

Daya asked him as soon as he kept the phone on the dashboard. "Abhijeet kya hua kya hai? Yeh tum kisse baat kar rahe the?"

He didn't answer. In return he just ordered him to stop the car. "Daya gadi roko"

"K..kya..?" Daya asked getting startled.

Abhijeet took a deep breath to control his temper. "Daya please Gadi..Roko."

"Magar"

"Its an emergency. Please Daya." He was closed to tears so Daya gave in and stopped the car near the pathway.

"Khayal rakhna." Daya spoke though he doubted Abhijeet heard it. The moment car stopped he got down as fast as possible and before Daya even knew, he was long gone. Daya didn't even knew in which direction he went. The only thing he knew was that this guy is in trouble. Less much he knew that he himself was in a big trouble.

* * *

 **A/N And I'm in a big trouble too. Read and Review guys. Have a great day.**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Outside City Hospital**

"Sir aapne vada kiya tha ki jin logon ke saath mai hun unhe kuch bhi nahi hoga."

"Mai jaanta hun Abhijeet. Humne puri koshish ki magar yeh sab kab aur kaise hua, hume pata hi nahi chala."

Abhijeet smashed his fists against the wall. There was a burning sensation in his heart. He couldn't explain how mad he was at this point of moment. But the person with him knew it, though he ignored it.

"Daya ko call karke bulaliya gaya hai. Vo abhi ata hi hoge. Vo log shayad tumhare ghar tak bhi pohoch gae honge, vahan rehna ab tumhare liye khatre se khali nahi. Baat mano meri. Chod do vo ghar." The person spoke softly,

Abhijeet turned towards him angrily. "Sir pichle paanch mahino se bhaag raha hun un logon se. Aap logonke haath bhi abhi tak kuch nahi laga. Kya chahte hai aap sir? Kya vo log aise hi jurm karte rahenge aur aap kuch nahi karenge?"

The man with him sighed. He placed a hand over Abhijeet's shoulder. "Dekho Abhijeet, mai apni puri koshish kar raha hun. Vo log jald se jald pakde jaenge." He took a pause. "Mai ab unhe aur katal nahi karne dunga. Yeh mera vada hai tumse. Magar iss waqt tumhari bhalai yahanse chale jaane mein hi hai."

Abhijeet shook his head with tears in his eyes. "Nahi ACP sahab. Mai yahanse nahi jaa sakta. Daya..Daya ko iss waqt meri zarurat hai."

"Tumhe usse mile bas kuch hi din hue hai."

"Sir vo mera dost hai."

"Jiske parivaar ko tumhare parivaar ne maarne ki koshish ki hai." ACP sir spoke while gritting his teeth. Abhijeet looked at him with a jerk. He was both angry and hurt. He was going to say something when..

"Kya..kya kaha aapne?..Abhi..Abhijeet ke parivaar ne mere parivaar ko maarne ki koshish ki?"

Both ACP sir and Abhijeet looked at the source of voice with wide eyes. Daya was standing there. His gazed was fixed on ACP sir. ACP sir said nothing but stared at Abhijeet. Abhijeet shook his head in 'no' and hurried his steps towards Daya.

"Nahi Daya..ai-aisi koi baat nahi hai. Ma-mai toh tumhare hi-" But his words remained stuck in his throat when Daya slapped him in rage. He flinched back, looking at Daya with sad and hurt eyes, as if he was expecting it. "Daya maine nahi-"

"Dur hojao meri nazron se. Aur mujhe apni yeh shakal dobara kabhi mat dikhana." He shouted angrily.

ACP sir said while taking charge of the situation as. "Dekho Daya, mai ACP Pradyuman hun, CID Mumbai se. Yeh case mere paas hai. Tumhe shayad yeh baat pata nahi lekin Abhijeet ka issmein koi dosh nahi hai."

Daya didn't avert his teary gaze from Abhijeet as he spoke in a heavy tone. "Agar yeh mere saath nahi ata toh shayad aaj meri maa aur meri pari dono mere paas hote."

Abhijeet and ACP sir both looked at him in shock. "Kya?" Daya nodded gulping down his tears. But in the very next moment he held Abhijeet by his collar and jerked him. "Yeh sab tumhari vajah se hua hai. Chale jao yahanse. Agar dobara mere saamne aae toh kasamse, jaan lelunga." He left Abhijeet with a jerk. Abhijeet kept looking at him where as tears were flowing from his cheeks too.

"Daya.." But he stopped as ACP sir signalled him to remain quiet. Daya gave Abhijeet a fiery glance and left from there. Now Abhijeet could easily make out how much did Daya hate him. But it wasn't Daya's fault, however it wasn't his own fault as well.

ACP shook him by his shoulder. He gave ACP sir a helpless look.

"Bas kuch din aur Abhijeet. Mai vaada karta hun ki mai unhe tumhare saamne lakar khada kar dunga."

Abhijeet nodded tearily. "Aap hi ka sahara hai sir. Please mera bharosa mat tutne dena."

ACP sir nodded and patted his head. He was going to move when Abhijeet added. "Aur ek baat sir.."

He looked at him meaningfully. There was hatred in his voice as he spoke, stressing on each word. "..Vo mera parivaar nahi hai."

* * *

 **A/N How was it? Aya na turn story mein? Please batana kaisa laga aapko yeh chapter. Jaise hi waqt milega baaki ke chaps ko bhi update kar dungi.**

 **Agar iss chapter mein koi galti ho toh please bata dena.**

 **Thank you so much for waiting for my chapter and also for reviewing.**

 **I love you all. Take care, J.**


	7. Chapter 7

He was literally stuffing all his clothes and accessories inside his bag. There were sweat drops on his forehead. A fear was gripping his heart. What if they reach here?

He shook his head not wanting to think about any uneven situations. When he was done with the packing, he put his jacket on and wore his backpack.

"Sab leliye." He whispered to himself while looking around but when was going to move out collided with a very familiar person on the door-step. The person was standing there calmly. Though, his red, swollen eyes were easily noticeable. He noticed them too. He felt guilty and horrified at the same time. So he took two steps back, basically due to fear. Yeah, he was afraid of the person standing in front of him. He gripped over his bag strap tightly. The person was just staring at him not saying anything. Both were waiting for each other to say something. But none of them did so the person spoke.

"ACP sir ne hum donoko bureau bulaya hai."

He looked at the figure in surprise. He wasn't expecting such calm behaviour. More likely an harsh statement. But when the person left from there he followed behind silently.

* * *

 **CID BUREAU**

Both of them were waiting in the bureau main hall for ACP of Mumbai. There was an awkward silence between them. One was sitting with his head hung down whereas the other was looking at him in annoyance.

"Kal kahan the tum Abhijeet?" Daya spoke after a long time.

Abhijeet turned his head towards him with a jerk. "Kaun?..M..mai?"

He looked at him in anger. "Yahan kisi aur ka naam Abhijeet hai?" With this Abhijeet again moved his head down. "I am sorry. Vo..zara kaam tha."

"Kaam tha! Sunliya sabne?" ACP spoke in anger standing behind both of them. All the officers and Daya, Abhijeet stood up listening to him, when heard more as. "Kaam tha inhe! Humari raaton ki neend udakar khud kai gayab ho gae." He turned towards Abhijeet."Jaan khatre mein hai tumhari aur tumhare saath saath Daya ki bhi, iss baat ka ehsaas hai tumhe? Mazak lagta hai tumhe yeh sab haan? Agar itna hi aasan lagta hai sabkuch toh aae hi kyun mere paas? Khudhi jaake nipat lete sabse. Kyun?" Abhijeet was standing there facing the floor which made ACP sir more angry. He shouted again. "Ab yeh sar jhukakar mat khade raho. Bolo kahan the?"

Abhijeet flinched with this tone. Everyone else present there, including Daya, felt bad for him but couldn't help him in anyway. He tried to speak in a straight tone but he was so afraid that his voice came out in broken words.

"Si-sir vo..Vo uss chip..uss chip ko khatra..Issliye..issliye..mai." He bit his lips as he didn't want to appear this weak infront of everyone. He sighed with teary eyes and wiped his hand over his face. ACP sir breathed heavily whereas Daya was unaware of everything.

ACP sir moved towards Abhijeet and placed a hand over his shoulder. "I am sor-"

Abhijeet interrupted. "No..no sir, please."

ACP sir nodded. "Batao kahan the tum."

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Sir uss chip ko maine jahan chupaya tha, vahanse use lene gaya tha. Agar unn logonko vo chip mil jaati toh, bahot bura ho jaata."

ACP sir nodded again. "Iss waqt kahan hai vo chip?"

Abhijeet removed something from behind of his right ear and handed it to ACP sir. ACP sir gave it to one of his officer ordering him to check it. He then looked over at duo and sighed.

"Abhijeet vo.." ACP sir spoke with hesitation. "Rahul ab un logonke kabze mein hai. Uske behen ki ussike ghar mein laash mili hai hume."

Abhijeet was taken aback. One more life destroyed?

"Shravani ki ?"

ACP sir nodded with his head hung down. Abhijeet's face was devoid of any emotions. He whispered. "Maine kahan tha Rahul se ki mujhse contanct na kar..fir bhi vo.." He closed his eyes in pain while some precious drops of water fell down from his eyes. Daya was listening to all of this silently. He was shocked too by the new information. He glanced at Abhijeet. He wondered how many such deaths have this guy seen in his entire life, if he was Daya wrong about him earlier, or if he's wrong about him now. He wondered.

"Aap ek kaam kyun nahi karte sir?" Abhijeet spoke catching attention of everyone. "Sidha mujhe hi kyun maar nahi dete aap? Kissa hi khatam ho jaega. Kisi aur ki jaan jaegi hi nahi?" His voice was so filled with hatred and anger that everyone standing their didn't know how to react to him.

"Tum achi tarah se jaante ho kyun." ACP sir spoke with a straight face.

Abhijeet grabbed his bag. "Mujhe meri majudgi se nafrat hone lagi hai sir. Mujhe mere wajood se nafrat hone lagi hai, chahe vo mere jeene ki wajah hi kyun na ho."

And he moved from there with fast steps. Daya called him from behind thinking it isn't safe for him to roam outside but ACP sir stopped him as, "Jaane do use. Vo nahi manega."

Daya glanced at him. He was also feeling great anger rising inside of him. ACP sir understood it very well.

"Kuch nahi hoga use, mere officers hai uske piche. Tum zara meri cabin mein chalo. Tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai."

Daya nodded with same expressions and followed him.

* * *

 **A/N Wapas aa jana ka update will be posted on Sunday.**

 **Please do review on this one if you liked it. It will mean a lot to me. I am literally trying my best to give y'all regular updates.**

 **Hope y'all like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


	8. Chapter 8

He strolled around the small pathway searching for his friend. At first when ACP sir told him he would find Abhijeet here, he didn't believed him. He didn't expect him to be here, in this graveyard. It wasn't like people used to say though. It isn't scary here. It's more calm and peaceful to be very honest. Doesn't mean that Daya wasn't nervous.

He walked a bit further when heard muffled voices of crying coming from a direction. He glanced towards that place. A gave a sigh of relief when found his friend there, nearly lying on one of the gravestones present there, weeping with his head in his crossed arms. Daya bit his lips and walked towards him. He gently placed a hand on Abhijeet's shoulder but that gentle touch also made him flinch. Abhijeet sat back as soon as he saw Daya standing in front of him. A look of horror on his face. He stood up taking a step away from Daya.

"Tum? Tum yahan kaise?"

"Abhijeet mai-"

But Abhijeet interrupted him in panic. "Nahi, nahi Daya. Tum mere saath nahi dikh sakte. Agar unn logone tumhe mere saath dekh liya toh..Tum jao yaar yahanse. Please. Mai pehle hi bahot kuch kho chuka hun. Ab aur nahi. Please tum.."

Daya moved towards him and placed a hand over his shoulder. "Abhijeet relax, okay? Kuch nahi hoga mujhe. Tum ho na mere saath?"

Abhijeet looked at him with tears in his eyes and slowly sat down on the green grass. He pulled his knees closed to his chest and burrowed his head in them, still sobbing. Daya too sat beside him, rubbing his back. "I am sorry Abhijeet. Maine uss din bekar mein hi tumpe-"

"Nahi Daya. Tumne jo kiya, sahi kiya. Mujhe ACP sir ki baat nahi manni chahiye thi. Mujhe uss ghar mein nahi aana chahiye tha. Meri wajah se tumhara ghar..tumhara parivaar.." He closed his eyes tightly feeling helpless. Some tears escaped from his closed eyes. "I am sorry Daya. I am so sorry." And he hid his face in his palms bursting out once again.

"Abhijeet, nahi." Daya said as he placed his hand over Abhijeet's shoulder. "Maa aur Pari bilkul theek hai. Doctors ne mujhse jhut kaha tha. Yeh sab ACP sir ka plan tha."

Abhijeet looked up at him with a jerk. "Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho?"

Daya sighed. "Abhijeet vo.."

 **Few Hours Earlier**

 _Daya was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, crying silently. He couldn't believe that his mother and his younger sister were no more with him. And the person responsible for this agony is his own friend, his own roommate. He wasn't joking when he said he would kill Abhijeet if he ever saw him again in front of him because he was definitely going to do it. He hated Abhijeet with his heart right now because he had trusted him. He had trusted Abhijeet, he thought their friendship was true and suddenly, this happens._

 _"Daya." He looked up to find ACP sir staring right at him. "Kya mai yahan baith sakta hun?"_

 _Daya gave him a sad smile. "I don't own this place sir. You can sit wherever you want."_

 _ACP sir sighed. He closed the door behind him and sat down beside Daya. They were the only people present in the room now._

 _"Dekho Daya, aaj jo kuch bhi hua usmein Abhijeet ki koi galti nahi hai. Yeh baat tum achese jaanlo." He was going to say something when ACP sir raised his hand. So he kept numb and continued listening to him, though anger was clearly visible on his face. "Tum itne dino se reh rahe ho uske saath. Even use apne asli ghar bhi lekar gae. Kya ek pal keliye bhi tumhe aisa laga ki woh tumhe dhokha de raha hai?"_

 _Daya waited for a minute but then shook his head, saying. "Uska bartaav kabhi kabhi ajeeb hota tha. Raat ko der se bhi lautta tha magar" Looking straight into ACP sir's eyes. "Woh mujhe masum laga tha sir. Par vo toh.."_

 _ACP sir interrupted him with. 'Daya tumhari maa aur tumhari behen zinda hai. Critical hai magar zinda hai. Unpe humla Abhijeet ne nahi karwaya, balki unpe humla issliye hua taki Abhijeet tak pohocha jaa sake."_

 _Daya looked at him in shock. "Vo dono zinda hai?" He took a pause letting the new information settle down. "Aapne mujhe yeh sab pehle kyun nahi bataya mai abhi unse milke..."_

 _ACP sir interrupted him again. "Daya ruko, pehle meri baat suno." Daya nodded finding his tone tough._

 _"Suno Daya, yeh baat kisiko bhi nahi pata chalni chahiye ki vo dono zinda hai nahitoh unke jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai. Jin logone unn dono par humla kiya, hum unn dono tak pohoch chuke hai. Jaldi hi hum Arnav aur Aabir tak pohoch jaenge aur fir.."_

 _Daya interrupted him with. "Ek..ek minute sir. Yeh Arnav aur Aabir toh Abhijeet ke bhai hai na? Aap unhe kyun..?"_

 _ACP sir sighed. "Daya tumhare parivaar par inn do bhaiyone hi humla karwaya hai. Yeh dono aur inka baap, underworld chalate hai. Underworld ki bahot badi hastiyan hai yeh. Kal tak hume pata nahi tha ki yeh kin shehron mein base hue hai magar ab humare khabriyonke mutabik yeh dono bhai Mumbai mein hi hai. Hume inhe jald se jald pakadna hai Daya aur uskeliye tumhare maa aur behen ka sach saamne na aana bahot zaruri hai."_

 _He looked at Daya after he finished speaking who was sitting there in a completely shocked state. His mouth was wide open as well as his eyes. ACP sir raised his eyebrow and asked him what was the matter._

 _Daya gulped. "Aapka matlab hai ki mai jiss admi ke saath ek mahine se reh raha hun, uske bhai aur pita underworld ke don hai?!"_

 _ACP sir nodded so Daya said looking deep in thoughts. "Toh issiliye usne uss din woh sab kaha tha." He looked at ACP sir. "Jab mai apne ghar gaya tha use leke, uss waqt usne bataya tha ki woh apne parivaar se nafrat karta hai. Mujhe lagaki mazak hai, kyunki voh toh aisa nahi dikhta na sir?"_

 _ACP sir smiled. "Haan Daya, Abhijeet nafrat karne valon meinse nahi hai. Voh ek bahot hi acha ladka hai. Vo apne ghar se bhagkar Mumbai aya tha saath mahine pehle par jab use pata chala ke uske bhai abhi bhi uske piche hai toh voh mere paas aagaya. Use apne bhaiyon ko aur apne pita ko pakadwana hai. Woh janta hai ki yeh teeno samaj keliye kitne khatarnak hai. Tumne use galat samajh liya Daya. Use toh tumhare paas maine hi bheja tha."_

 _"Aapne use mere paas kyun bheja?"_

 _"Woh mai tumhe abhi nahi bata sakta. I am sorry."_

 _Daya sighed. "Maine khamakha uspe haath utha diya sir."_

 _ACP sir jerked his head with a sad smile. "Kher. Tum ek kaam karoge mera?"_

 _"Jee?"_

 _"Abhijeet shayad abhi tum dono ke ghar hi gaya hoga. Vahanse nikalne ki tayari kar raha hoga. Jaakar use roko aur bureau le aao. Theek hai?"_

 _Daya stood up with a nod. "Jee sir. Theek hai. Mai use leke ata hun."_

 **Present time**

"I am sorry Abhijeet. Maine uss waqt..I just.." He looked at Abhijeet who was staring at the gravestone beside him, drawing circles in the grass with his finger. "Sorry."

"It's okay Daya." His voice was cracked. Daya noticed it well.

"Yeh kaun hai?" Daya asked referring to the gravestone Abhijeet was staring at. Abhijeet answered silently. "Jayden, mera dost." He said with a smile. Daya looked at him amazed. "Tumhara dost?"

Abhijeet hung his head down with a nod. "Ise bhi maar diya tha." His voice had hatred."Saath mahine pehle."

Daya looked at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, not finding any appropriate words.

Abhijeet looked up at him with helplessness. "Isliye keh raha hun, chale jao tum yahanse. Agar unhone dekhliya toh kahi tumhe bhi kuch na karde. Bas bahot ho gaya Daya, ab aur nahi." He bit his lower lip. "Mai khudko unke hawale kardunga. Mai ACP sir ke bharose ab aur nahi reh sakta."

"Tum aisa kuch nahi karoge." Daya said angrily. "CID unn logonke bahot karib pohoch chuki hai. Ab agar tum ek galat step loge toh pura plan bigad jaega."

Abhijeet shook his head negatively. "Nahi Daya. Arnav aur Aabir bahot khatarnak hai. Unke log kahi kuch aur.." He closed his eyes tightly. "Vo log mujhe nahi marenge Daya par mere saath jo jo log hai unki kheir nahi karenge." He opened his eyes and looked at Daya hopefully. "Tum ACP sir se baat karo na. Unhe bataon na ki mai unn logonke paas vapas chala gaya hun. Please Daya. Aur jaane nahi jaani chahiye..meri wajah se aur jaane nahi jaani chahiye...Mera lautna zaruri hai. " He yelled the last words bursting out in tears once again. He hugged himself.

Daya looked at him feeling sympathetic. "Abhijeet..tum kyun itna roo rahe ho, haan?"

Abhijeet glanced at him in silence. A meek smile appeared on his lips as seconds passed. "Voh mujhe apna bhai maanti thi yaar." Daya looked up at him. "Shravani..vo.." He bit his lower lip tightly. "Rahul ko aisa nahi karna tha na yaar. Maine use kitna baar samjhaya magar fir bhi.."

Daya placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, pressing it lightly. Moments passed with them sitting there quietly without invading each other's space.

"Ab hume chalna chahiye na Abhijeet?", Daya spoke, after a long time. His tone was very soft and low. It seemed like a whisper to Abhijeet's ears.

"Mai filhal yahi surakshit hun Daya", Abhijeet spoke. "Tum chale jao. Vaise bhi hospital mein jaana hoga na tumhe?"

Daya shook his head negatively. "Nope. Kyunki mai kuch dino tak, yun kahon ki jab tak tumhare bhaj pakde nahi jaate tab tak, apne parivaar se nahi mil sakta. Aur vaise bhi hume ghar nahi, bureau jana hai."

Abhijeet sighed. "Khamakha ki security."

Daya smiled. "Jo dusron keliye jeete hai, unkeliye itna toh banta hi hai, kyun?"

Abhijeet shook his head, disappointed. "Yahan pe koi alag nahi hai Daya. Hum sabhi ekhi tarah ki mushkilon se guzarte hai. We are living in the same hell, with common demons, just the devils that we fight are different."

Daya kept staring at him, the words he heard were echoing in his ears. He misunderstood this guy. So much. But it would be unfair to say it was Daya's fault, because it wasn't. It was nobody's fault, except the devils that they are fighting, which might be different for others but right now are common for both of them. He thought about from where he started his journey of life, where he decided to go and where he actually is ending up. It's so true, our life. It surprises us all the time. Till we are alive, we are going to confront unwanted situations because no one on this earth fantasises to end up being friends with a Gangster's son, specially when that son's life is under threat including the people living with him and the people responsible for this is his own family. Daya didn't think he would have to face this somewhere down the lane as he grows old. But then again he is in this unexpected situation, fighting someone else's fight.

He sighed as those words were still echoing in his ears. He stood up and dusted himself. When he looked, he found Abhijeet staring at him, his eyes portraying pure innocence. Daya smiled, forwarded his hand to him and Abhijeet after a little bit of hesitation, caught that hand, standing up. He quietly glanced down at his friend's grave stone. A smile finally caught his lips as he then looked at Daya. Daya gave his a confused look so he answered him, pointing towards the grave.

"Yeh kehta tha ki iske siwa mujhe koi aur handle nahi kar paega, magar dekho..aaj tumne mujhe kitne achese handle kiya". He said taking a pause. "Bina daatein ya gussa kiye. And I am so grateful." He smiled, so did Daya.

"Well, you see, sometimes the devils don't really matter."

Abhijeet laughed at that and started to walk off. "I wish I could say 'yes' buddy."

Daya smildd looking at his back.

 _"Abhijeet ko anxiety hai Daya. Issliye mere daatne par vo itna dar gaya tha. Hakla raha tha. Usne bachpan mein bahot kuch saha hai Daya. Please use yahan bureau mein, shaanti se leke aana...Vo tumhe iss waqt kahan milega, mujhe bahot achese malum hai."_

Daya jerked his head away to go and catch up with Abhijeet. ACP sir's those words had made him feel guilty. So by no chance is he going to let Abhijeet suffer alone.

* * *

 **A/N Bada chap!**

 **So kaisa raha?**

 **Tell me in your review.**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sir Vidyut ka phone locate ho gaya!" Rajat exclaimed, breaking the tension in the room. ACP sir hurried towards him. "Kahan hai vo log?"

Rajat answered, "Dhanu."

"Let's go!"

...

...

...

"Coffee?" Daya offered Abhijeet who denied. "No, thanks. Filhaal mujhe kuch nahi chahiye." He said as he lied down on the bed. They were currently in ACP sir's house as staying at their previous home was risky.

Daya sat down on the couch on the right hand of the bed. "Yeh room pehle tumhara tha na?"

Abhijeet hummed, so he asked again. "Tum ACP sir se kaise mile? Jahan tak mujhe pata hai, tum toh Etah se ho na?"

Abhijeet sighed. "Haan..Mai Etah se hun. Mai Mumbai mein bahot pehlese hi aana chahta tha magar, you know, kyunki mai weak tha, mera bahar jaana allowed nahi tha. Unlogonko dar tha ke kahi mai unke baare mein bahar kuch keh na dun. Par, jab mujhe pata chala ke Arnav aur Aabir Mumbai jane vaale hai, toh maine unse kaha ke mai bhi iss plan mein shaamil hona chahta hun...Mai usswaqt unke maqsad se bekhabar tha."

"Tumhare pita yahan nahi aae?"

"Nahi. Voh Mumbai mein nahi hai."

Daya nodded, "Aabir aur Arnav yahan.." He said in a hesitant, confused tone, "..yahan kya karne aae hai?"

Abhijeet shrugged. "Mujhe bas itna pata tha ki kisi bhi haal mein voh chip unse churaani hai. Maine voh chip Rahul ke madat se unse churai zarur, par ACP sir tak pohocha nahi paya. Uss raat voh log mera picha kar rahe the. Jitna tez mai ussdin bhaga tha, kasamse utna tez apne zindagi mein kabhi nahi bhaga hun!"

Daya cocked his eyebrow, "Kabki baat hai yeh?"

Abhijeet answered sheepishly, "Jiss din mai tumhare ghar rehne aaya, uske pichle din ki."

Daya's eyes widened. "Matlab ACP sir ne tumhe uss ghar ka address diya tha?" Abhijeet nodded. "Haan. Par mera yakin maano, hummese kisiko bhi pata nahi tha ke koi mere upar nazar rakhe hue hai. Issliye mai tumhare saath tumhare ghar aaya. Mujhe waqai pata nahi tha ke kuch vaisa.." He paused, while Daya kept staring at him, "Fir hospital se mai sidha vahan gaya jahan maine voh chip chupai thi.

Daya hummed. "Par Abhijeet, kya tumhe pata hai ke uss chip mein kya hai?"

He shrugged. "Sirf ACP sir ko malum hai Daya, aur bakike higher officials ko. Maine toh voh kabhi kholke dekhi hi nahi."

"Hmmm.."

Abhijeet cocked his eyebrow at him. "Ab tum kis baremein soch rahe ho?"

"Hunh?" Daya blurted. "..Kuch nahi, bas yahi ke..aakhir inn logonka maqsad kya hai."

"Mhmm.."

Their attention was diverted towards the ringing of Daya's phone. He picked it up mouthing, 'CID BUREAU'. Abhijeet nodded at him so he picked it up,

"Hello?"

 _"Daya, mai mere ek officer, Freddy ko bhej raha hun. Tum dono zara uske saath Bureau chale aao."_

Daya, in confused tone. "Okay, sir." With that he cut the call. Abhijeet immediately lunged towards him. "Kya hua? Kya kaha sir ne?"

He looked up at him, "Hmm?..Oh! Unhone Bureau bulaya hai. Koi Freddy naam ke officer hume pick up karne aaenge."

Abhijeet nodded in confusion. "Par, sir ne hi kaha tha na ke hume bureau nahi aana hai?"

Daya shrugged. "I know par.." He said after a pause. "Niche chalte hai."

...

...

...

CID BUREAU, ACP'S CABIN

"Baitho tum dono." Hearing the strict voice of ACP sir, both buddies sat on their respective chairs. ACP sir glanced at both of them simultaneously. He said after a moment. "Abhijeet, tumhareliye ek achi khabar hai."

Abhijeet looked up at him instantly. "Jee?"

ACP sir smiled. "Rahul ko humne bacha liya hai." Abhijeet's eyes shone in surprise. He was going to say something but ACP sir cut him in between. "Haan lekin..filhaal tummese koi use mil nahi sakta."

"Kya? Lek..lekin kyun?" Abhijeet protested.

"Abhijeet!" Daya whispered in a strict tone. Abhijeet glanced at him with the same expressions but Daya glared at him. He said in a soft tone. "Unhe apni baat toh puri karne do."

ACP sir glanced at Daya sensing that Abhijeet had realised his mistake. He mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Abhijeet, mai jaanta hun ke voh tumhara dost hai, magar yeh mat bhoolo ke voh ab ek victim aur gawaah bhi hai. We have to keep him in our observation. Acha yahi hoga ke koi bhi usse kuch dinon keliye na hi mile." Abhijeet looked down in dejection. "Aur vaise bhi uski tabiyaat kuch theek nahi hai."

He snapped his head up at ACP sir. "Ta..tabiyat theek nahi hai matlab? Use kuch.."

ACP sir interrupted him, "Abhijeet, please! He was kidnapped. Yeh expected hai." Abhijeet turned his head on the other side. Daya shook his head in disappointment whilst ACP sir continued. "Hume Aabir ka pata chal gaya hai." Those words were enough to gain Abhijeet's whole attention. "Aur shayad inhi kuch dinon mein voh pakda bhi jaega. Humne unke adde par raid mari thi. Unke kuch aadmiyonko giraft mein leliya gaya hai."

"Kya aapko sachmein uska pata chal gaya hai?" Daya asked in an hesitant tone. ACP sir nodded. "Haan Daya. Yeh case IB ke haath mein jaanese pehle hume innlogonka maqsad janna hai. Chip ka password, innlogonke mutabik, sirf Aabir ke paas hai. Hume use kisi bhi haal mein ek hafte ke andar-andar pakadna hai."

"Par sir", they turned their head towards Abhijeet. "Kya uss chip ka code crack nahi kiya jaa sakta? Yeh saari chize..yeh sab, uss chip ki wajahse hi toh ho raha hai."

ACP sir sighed. "Koshish toh jaari hai Abhijeet magar uska password nahi crack ho raha. Uske piche ke reasons hum abhi toh tumlogonko nahi bata sakte. Jaldhi sab pata chal jaega."

They both nodded.

"Theek hai fir, tum dono jaa sakte ho. Bas yahi batane yahan bulaya tha." Duo shared a glance and then stood up. They were going to leave when heard, "Uhh..Abhijeet, tum zara rukna.." They both stopped at their place but ACP sir ordered Daya to leave. "Daya tum bahar khade raho, yeh aajaega."

"Jee." Saying so Daya left the place while Abhijeet stayed "Kya hua sir?"

ACP sir looked at him keenly. "Abhijeet, aajtak bahotse logon par tumne bharosa kiya hai. Aur yeh baat tumbhi jaante ho ke Rahul aur mujhe chhodkar baaki kisine tumhare bharose ki kadar nahi ki. Kya tum waqai Daya ko lekar risk lena chahte ho?"

Abhijeet stood at his place quietly. ACP sir asked again, in a soft tone. "Abhijeet?"

He bit his lip answering cautiously. "Uspar bharosa karna, mera faisla hai. Lekin mera bharosa na tutne dena, uski choice...Bas voh koi galat chunaav na kare sir. Varna iss sabki toh mujhe aadat hai." He smiled sadly, "Natije se usehi takleef hogi."

ACP sir sighed. "Hoshiyaar rehna."

Abhijeet glanced at him for once, then nodded as he left the room.

"Jee sir."

* * *

 **A/N So your long awaited update is here. I apologise for being so late.**

 **I personally think this one could be better so, again, I am sorry if it's not upto your expectations. I, really, am sorry.**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


	10. Chapter 10

Leaning over the railing of the balcony, Abhijeet was constantly thinking of the words ACP sir said to him. Is he again being too transparent? Huh! What's even is the use of it? Daya can never see him the way he is. Hell! Abhijeet won't even hide a single thing and yet there'll be a thousands of things you won't know about him! Daya stood absolutely no chance!

Also, it's not like this was his first time. He can cope up with despair even if his friendship won't last. He can see the end of it without even imagining the 'what ifs'. It's as if even if ACP sir wouldn't have said those things, he would've eventually questioned Daya's kindness and then he would be fine again. Doing his own thing. Preventing himself from letting his guard down because, that's what he's been doing his whole life!

"Hey Abhijeet!" He heared Daya's voice and some knocks on the door. "Khana laggaya hai..kaka bula rahe hai. Aajao."

Abhijeet nodded to himself. "Aa raha hun. Tum aage bado."

"Okay"

Abhijeet sighed. "As if itna sab sochne se kuch hone vaala hai." He took a deep breath, making up his mind to go downstairs but his body wasn't co-operating. _The same world awaits for you downstairs_ , his mind was repeating and so, his body refused to move. His eyes were focused on a fixed point in air and thoughts were blank.

When minutes passed by and yet Abhijeet wasn't at the dinning table, Daya got worried. He asked _kaka_ to prepare two plates and brought those upstairs. He knocked at the door with, "Abhijeet, darwaza kholo."

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts within an instant. He immediately entered the room and his eyes fell on the wall-clock . _Shit!_ Fifteen minutes were passed since Daya last called him. He instantly opened the door, apologizing, "I am so sorry Daya..vo..ghadi ke taraf nazar hi..nahi padi. Tumhe bhi meri wajah se takleef..I am so sorry!"

Daya placed both of their plates on the teapoy. He gave Abhijeet a smile, "It's okay, yaar. Chill! Dekho," he signalled towards the plates, "maine humara khana room mein hi laya hai. Toh ab hum dono yahan aaramse baithkar lunch kar sakte hai."

Abhijeet smiled warmly, appreciating his effort. "Thank you so much Daya, mera vaise bhi nich aaneka man nahi tha." He said in a shy tone.

Daya chuckled, "Lag hi raha tha mujhe. Issliye toh upar le aaya humara khana..." He added hesitantly, "Yaar..bahot bhook lag rahi hai. Shuru kare?"

"Bilkul!"

...

Nikhil walked straight towards ACP sir with, "Sir, abhi abhi apne khabri se milkar aaraha hun. Usne kuch aisa bataya jisse yeh pura case ulat jaega."

ACP narrowed his eyes at Nikhil. "Aisa kya kaha usne?"

"Sir voh chip!" Nikhil exclaimed. "Uss chip ka password sirf Aabir ke paas nahi, balki unke gang ke aur do logonke paas hai. Ek toh Aakash hai aur dusre ya toh Abhijeet hai, yah unke pita!"

Rajat frowned. "Yeh kaise ho sakta hai? Agar Abhijeet ke paas password hota toh voh toh hume bata deta na?"

ACP sir nodded. "Haan. Shayad inke pita ke paas woh password ho?"

"Yahi nahi sir," Nikhil interrupted abruptly, "usne yeh bhi pata lagaya hai ke unke pita Delhi gae hai aur Aakash apne kuch aadmiyon ke saath Chennai gaya hua hai."

"Chennai?" ACP scowled, "Chennai kyun?"

Nikhil shook his head, "Voh nahi pata sir."

"Sir, kya hume Chennai aur Delhi Police ko inform kardena chahiye?" Purvi asked.

ACP sir nodded. "Haan Purvi magar unse yeh nahi kahenge ki inn logonko pakadlo. Hume pehle inka maqsad janna hai kyunki iss gang ka ek hissa Mumbai mein bhi hai. Mai baat karta hun vaha ke incharge se. Unse kahenge ki innlogopar nazar rakhe."

They all nodded. At the same time Sachin and Freddy entered the bureau. "Sir Aabir aur uske saathi do din pehle Bandra ke ek mall mein dikhe the. Maine footage check ki. Voh log kisi dusre aadmi se milne aae the." Sachin said. "Disguise mein the isliye kisi ka bhi chehra theek se dikh nahi raha tha lekin aisa lag raha hai ke voh dusra aadmi Caesar hai."

He handed ACP sir a file and said, "Ismein uske baremein saari jaankari likhi hai. Ise illegal poison bombs banane keliye arrest kiya gaya tha. Paanch mahine pehle hi jail se chuta hai. Uske baad public mein pehli baar do din pehle dikha hai yeh."

ACP sir scratched his forehead, Freddy said, "Sir, Aabir chaar din baad issi mall mein fir aane vala hai." ACP sir's eyes widened. "Kya?! Agar aisi baat hai toh fir hume chaar din baad unhe kisi bhi hal mein pakadna hi hoga."

"Lekin sir.."

"Rajat!" ACP sir said in a strict tone, "untak pohochne ka sirf yahi ek raasta hai."

Nikhil raised his eyebrow. "Agar asli mujrim hoshiyar hogaya toh?"

"Baap Delhi mein hai, beta Chennai mein hai. Aabir yahan akela hai. Isse acha mauka hume dusra mil hi nahi sakta." ACP sir said in a firm voice. "Jaldi kaam par lag jao, jaao!"

"Sir!" Saying so, they all went away whereas Rajat stayed. ACP sir glanced at him. "Kya hua? Kuch baat karni hai?"

Rajat nodded. "Rahul ko hosh aagaya hai, sir."

ACP sir took a sigh of relief hearing that. He smiled at Rajat. "Thank God! Varna pata nahi Abhijeet ko kya mun dikhata mai." He stopped seeing Rajat restless. "Kya hua? Kuch aur baat bhi hai?"

Rajat hesitated, "Sir voh..voh.."

"Bolo!"

Rajat sighed, "Sir, Rahul ab bol nahi sakta."

"Kya matlab?" He asked in confusion.

Rajat shook his head. "Uske vocal chords damage hogae hai sir. Voh ab baat nahi kar sakta."

ACP sir took a sharp breath hearing that. But then shook his head, "Raat ko chalna mere saath usse milne. Ab kaam par lag jao."

Rajat nodded. "Jee, sir."

After his departure ACP sir pressed his head lightly. He murmured, "Pata nahi aakhir yeh log karna kya chahte hai."

...

Both Daya and Abhijeet were in the same room and Daya couldn't help but feel concerned towards his friends. They were now talking for about an hour or two but Abhijeet seemed distant all the time. Finally, Daya stopped and asked him.

"Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet got startled by that call. He looked at Daya in extreme confusion. Daya frowned. "Theek ho?"

"Kaun mai?" Abhijeet asked in surprise, "Mujhe kya hua? Mai toh bilkul theek hun". Daya shook his head. "Jante bhi ho hum kiss topic par baat kar rahe hai?"

Abhijeet hesitated so Daya shrugged. "Mil gaya tumhe jawab?"

Abhijeet spread his palms over his face, yelling. "Mai kya karu? Kitni bhi koshish karlu mera dimaag shant hi nahi horaha! Ajeeb-ajeeb se khayal aarahe hai. Pata hi nahi chal raha ki mai aisi baatein soch bhi kyun Raja hun!"

Daya flinched at that raspy tone but chose to remain quite. "Yahan tak aane keliye bahot mehnat ki hai maine Daya. Agar ab kuch ulta-seedha hogaya na, toh mai jee nahi sakunga dost. Har cheez ki eik limit hoti hai. Mai aur bardasht nahi kar sakta." He was breathing heavily. Daya could not help but feel pity over him. He stood up from his place and moved near Abhijeet.

He sat beside him and removed his palms from over his face. He took a sigh of relief seeing Abhijeet wasn't crying, then gave him a warm smile saying, "Sab theek ho jaega. Tum chinta mat karo."

Abhijeet jerked his head away. "Kaise?! Mere yahan khaali baithne se? I am nothing but a failure. Mai apne hi parivaar ko pakadwane keliye dusron ki madat leraha hun. Kaise sab theek hoga?!" Saying so, he was going to stand up when Daya held his hand.

"Abhijeet, please yaar.."

Abhijeet pushed his hand away, "Nahi Daya, mujhe jana hoga. They need me!" Daya shook his head negatively. "Unhe filhal tumhari zarurat nahi hai Abhijeet."

"Par.." Seeing him getting too restless Daya immediately hugged him. "Yaar shant hojao. Tum jo kar sakte the, tumne kardiya. Ab CID ko unka kaam karne do. Hmm?"

Abhijeet's eyes widened in surprised by this sudden action of Daya . He wasn't even paying attention to Daya's words because his mind was filled with thoughts again. And this time they said, _trust him, maybe it won't be that bad. It's going to be worth it._

Abhijeet let his head fall down, feeling defeated by his own so fragile heart. Nonetheless, feeling better too!

* * *

 **A/N** **How was it?**

 **Please do tell in your feedback!**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**4 Days Later**

"Abhijeet, mujhe tumse ek baat puchni thi."

Abhijeet looked at Daya and nodded slightly.

"Yeh case khatam hone ke baad tum kya karoge?"

Abhijeet cocked his eyebrow, "Mai?" with a smile and sparkling eyes, "Yeh case khatam hone ke baad mai 'The Stage' keliye audition.."

He stopped hearing Daya's laughter. A frown replaced the smile on his face when heard..

"Abhijeet please..I know ki tumhe music ka shauk hai par tum aur singing..no way!" And he again started laughing.

Abhijeet pouted in anger and stood up. He took out his guitar from the closet and again sat down on the bed. Daya narrowed his eyes at him so he answered rather teasingly. "Maine kuch likha hai..wanna hear?"

Daya shrugged, sitting straight and folding his hands against his chest. Abhijeet started playing his guitar looking quite focused.

" _Pour mercy, mercy on me, set fire to history_

 _I'm breakin' my own rules, I'm cryin' like a fool_

 _Tall stories on the page, short glories on the fade_

 _I been close enough to touch, but I never cared for love_

 _..._

 _It's a church of burnt romances_

 _And I'm too far gone to pray_

 _It's a solo song and it's only for the brave_

 _..._

 _If the truth tell, darling, you fell_

 _Like there ain't enough dying stars in your sky_

 _It's a tall tale, and it's only hello, hello, no goodbye (Goodbye)_

 _..._

 _Pour mercy, mercy on me, I'll fall upon my knees_

 _And they'll say, "I told you so_

 _Come on, when you know, you know"_

 _All the lonely shadow dances from the cradle to the grave_

 _It's a solo song and it's only for the brave."_

His hands moved smoothly on the instrument he was playing until he stopped completely. A smile spread across his lips and he opened his eyes to find Daya looking at him with mouth agape. A chuckle escaped his mouth, "Kyun sir? Kaisa laga?"

"Yeh tumne likha hai?!" He closed his eyes and shook his head with a small smile. "You're unbelievable."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Abhijeet said, giggling.

"Tumne yeh sab seekha kahanse?" Daya asked, "Tumhare papa ne allow kiya?

Abhijeet shrugged. "Etiah mein hi."

Daya in surprise, "Etiah mein? Western music?!"

Abhijeet winked at him, "Mere papa vahan ke don hai, you know?"

Daya laughed on that. "Sahi hai. Tum audition keliye bhi yahi gana gao. Lok impress hojaenge."

Abhijeet shook his head. "Nope, tab toh kuch aur gaunga..abhitak kuch likha nahi hai kya lekin", patting Daya's back, "jab likh lunga toh sabse pehle tujhe hi sunaunga." Saying so, he stood up to keep his guitar in its actual place whereas Daya kept looking at him shock hearing 'tujhe' and not 'tumhe'.

He jerked his head when heard, "Yaar Daya, itne dino se hum ghar par hai. Sachhi mai ab aur bardasht nahi kar sakta."

Daya, in agreement, "Sahi keh rahe ho yaar lekin ACP sir ne kaha hai na ki ghar par hi rehna hai hume."

Abhijeet made a face on which Daya smiled, "Acha suno..kyun na hum aaj dopaher ko kahi ghumne jae? Aur ACP sir ke ghar aane se pehle hi wapas aajaenge."

"Lekin.." Abhijeet hesitated.

Daya interrupted him, "Kuch nahi hoga yaar. Hum jaldi wapas aajaenge...Hey!"

Abhijeet looked at him in confusion.

"Hum mall chale?" Daya exclaimed. "Hali mein ek naya mall khula hai. It has everything! PlayStation, Shopping centre and ofcourse, theatre and food corner bhi. Bahot maza karenge yaar."

Abhijeet nodded in excitement. "Yahi sahi rahega...Lekin kitne baje nikle?"

"Teen baje theek rahega?"

Abhijeet smiled. "Done!"

...

"Sir, abhitak toh koi nahi aya." Nikhil said. He was in the control room observing the CCTV cameras, connected to other officers through bluetooth.

"Aaenge Nikhil..aaenge voh dono." ACP sir who was at the food counter, said in an angry tone. "Bas ek baar haath aajae yeh Aabir. Chodunga nahi mai use."

Rajat was at the ticket counter whereas Pankaj was at the PlayStation. On the otherhand Sachin was at the gate and Purvi was strolling through the mall observing everything keenly. They were alert because this was somehow their last chance and the only lead they had received in past two months.

After the wait of more two and a half hours, Nikhil finally exclaimed, "Sachin sir, joh gate se andar gaya voh Caesar hai, sir. Par Aabir kahi nazar nahi aaraha."

"Nikhil", he heard ACP sir, " yeh batao ki Caesar kiss taraf jaaraha hai."

He nodded and answered after a few moments, "PlayStation ki taraf jaa raha hai sir. Tumhari taraf Pankaj."

"Mai tayar hun sir."

ACP sir nodded. "Pankaj, Aabir ke aanetak ka intezar karo. Aur baaki sab bhi apni jagah se hilna nahi. Aabir ke aane ke baad mere order ka wait karna. Clear?"

"Sir!"

"Si..sir?"

Everyone heard Nikhil's voice. ACP sir instantly asked him, "Kya hua Nikhil? Koi problem?"

Nikhil gulped. "Sir, Abhijeet aur Daya.."

"Unka kya?" ACP sir asked, irritated.

"Voh dono abhi abhi gate se andar gae hai sir." Instead of Nikhil, Sachin answered in utter confusion.

"Kya?! Voh dono yahan kaise? Unhe toh isswaqt gharpar hona chahiye tha!" ACP sir said in frustration.

"Pata nahi sir lekin.." Nikhil said in a low tone, "Voh aaphike paas aarahe hai."

ACP jerked his head away in anger. "Aane do. Abhi dekhta hun inhe."

...

"Daya, agar pakde gae toh bure lagenge!"

Daya made a face. "Chill yaar. Tum kuch zyada hi darte ho. ACP sir yahan thodi aane wale hai."

"Hehe", Abhijeet said sarcastically, "Tum ACP sir ko nahi jaante Daya. Unke khabri sab jagah tainat hote hai."

Daya raised his collor in pride, "ACP sir mujhe nahi jaante Abhijeet! Mai inn chizon mein master hun!"

Abhijeet shook his head, saying in a scared tone "Pachtane waale hai hum..zaroor pachtane vaale hai!"

Soon they were in the food corner so Daya dropped his hand around Abhijeet's shoulder. "Yaar voh chhodo..mujhe bahot tez bhook lagi hai and we're having.."

"ACP SIR?!"

"ACP sir?.." Daya uttered in confusion. "Tumhara dimaag toh theek hai."

Abhijeet just pointed in the direction from where ACP sir was walking towards them. Daya looked at him and cursed himself in his mind. "Kill me! Kill me now!"

Abhijeet jerked his head away in anger, "I will very soon!"

They walked a little further but with fear in there eyes. ACP sir approached them in pure anger and as soon as they were standing in front of him he yelled in a low tone, "Dimaag kharab hai tum dono ka? Yahan kya kar rahe ho?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya who stammered, "Sir voh bas voh..ghar pe rehke bore ho rahe the toh.." he stopped and looked at Abhijeet who continued..

"Toh humne socha ki kyun na aaj thoda bahar..toh isliye.." but the fixed gaze of later made him shut his mouth.

They both stole a glance at eachother and uttered simultaneously, "Sorry sir."

ACP sir got more angry hearing that lame excuse. "Tum donon ko toh mai.."

"Sir!"

He instantly turned his attention to Nikhil. "Haan?"

"Sir, Aabir aagaya hai. Aur.." he added after a few moments, "sir yah to aapke pass a raha hai aur Caesar bhi usi taraf aa raha hai."

ACP sir nodded in seriousness and ordered the other officers saying, "Theek hai tum sab bhi yahi aa jao. Bas Nikhil aur Sachin tumlog apni jagah se hilna nahi."

He looked at duo and sighed in anger. "Tum dono ko bhi abhi yahi..chodo. Andar jaakar chup jao, jaldi. Aabir yahan kisi bhi waqt aasakta hai."

They both looked at him in shock. ACP scowled and yelled, "Jao!"

They nodded and went away from there with fast steps.

"Aa..Aabir..yahan?!" Daya murmured in tension. Abhijeet looked at him as his face was also showing shocked expressions. "Bahot galat mauke par aae hai hum yahan."

"Kya matlab?" Daya asked in confusion.

Abhijeet shook his head. "Voh bas mujhe dekhe na."

"Kyun?"

"Kyunki voh mujhe dekhte hi goli maar dega, Daya! Issliye!" Abhijeet yelled in a low tone, showing his frustration.

Daya shook his head, whispering to himself, "Pata nahi ab kya hoga.."

They went inside a cafeteria and sat down on one of the tables. Daya glanced at Abhijeet and sighed seeing him too restless. He grabbed his hand and said, "Hey, sab theek ho jaega. Don't worry. Mai hun."

Abhijeet looked at him and nodded with a tensed smile. Whereas on the otherhand, ACP sir was desperately waiting for Aabir and Ceaser as also for his team. When he saw the two coming he hid himself at first and then started following them.

He was sure the two hadn't noticed him yet. They entered the cafeteria and behind them, ACP sir was too going to enter but he stopped in his tracks looking through the glass.

He cursed his luck when he saw duo in there. "Inn donoko toh mai.."

The good part was that Aabir was still unknown to their presence.

"Sir?"

He heard a whisper and turned around to find Pankaj who signalled him that the team was here. ACP sir looked around. When his eyes settled over Rajat and Purvi respectively, he gave both of them a nod as a signal to be ready.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **_**_Four_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _chaps_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _more_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _to_**_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _go_**_**_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _buddies!_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _I_**_**_**_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _hope_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _you_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _liked_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _this_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _one._**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _Take_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _care,_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _Janhvi._**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**


	12. Chapter 12

"Andar zyada log nahi hai." ACP sir remarked. "Abhijeet, Daya ko chhodke bas saath log hai."

"Sir?" Pakaj whispered. "Hume toh inka picha karna tha na?"

ACP sir scowled. "Haan Pankaj lekin ab yeh dono yahan aagae hai.." he clicked his tongue, "I just hope ki Aabir Abhijeet ko notice na-"

In that moment, there was a gunshot and his words were stuck in his mouth. The cops were shocked too. They had their eyes fixed on Aabir but it all had happened within a blink of an eye.

"Move, move!" ACP sir ordered.

Aabir had shot a bullet at Abhijeet but in time, Daya had pushed him away. Resultantly, the bullet didn't harm Abhijeet, but grazed Daya's arm. However, he wasn't that hurt.

The cops reacted in time and in a flash Aabir and Ceaser were surrounded by CID. Rajat had already fired at Aabir's hand making him lose his grip over his gun. And before Ceaser could even move, Pankaj had aimed the gun at his temple.

"Tu-Tum log yahan?-" Aabir uttered, half confused, half apprehensive.

"Voh kya hai na, tum log shaatir ho, takatwar nahi." ACP sir mocked him. Consequently, Aabir lost his temper.

"Aye, zyada shana mat ban. Abhi toh sirf tune hum dono ko pakda hai. Isse humara plan nahi barbad hone wala!" He spat.

Rajat slapped him hard. "Jaise tum donoko pakda haina, tere pure gang ko bhi vaise hi pakadlenge."

Aabir chewed on his teeth. "Abe saale-"

"Chup!" ACP sir shouted. "Rajat, Pankaj, Purvi, lejao inn donoko."

"Sir!"

Aabir glared at ACP sir in anger. However, when his eyes wandered and rested over Abhijeet, that anger took the shape of malice. "Tujhe toh mai dekhlunga. Bahot bada hogaya haina tu?"

Abhijeet just kept starring at him blankly. When his eyes had met Aabir before, it was supposed to be his end. Why, the bullet had already been fired at him, didn't it?.. _Daya!_

He immediately turned around and helped Daya to sit on a chair. "I am sorry, I am sorry-"

"Its okay, goli sirf chhu kar nikal gai hai."

"Fir bhi..I am so sorry. I didn't-"

"For God's sake shut the hell up." Daya yelled in frustration. He was already in pain. He didn't need Abhijeet agonising over it right now.

He was relieved though that Abhijeet kept quiet. But when he looked up, Abhijeet was starring at Aabir being dragged away by Rajat, face showing a little amount of remorse. Daya smiled ruefully. Family afterall!

"Mere officers yahan ke logonko evacuate kar rahe hai. Ambulance aati hi hogi. Hume bhi niche chalna chahiye." They heard ACP sir.

Daya nodded at him and stood up. Whereas Abhijeet downed his head. Daya dared a glance at ACP sir, because even if Abhijeet didn't know it, he was sweating badly and even slightly shivering.

ACP sir gave Daya a nod and placed his hand over Abhijeet's head. "Abhije-"

"I am sorry sir." He wiped his face, his own arm holding Daya's. "Chaliye, please chaliye."

Concern didn't leave Daya's face but ACP sir's lips curved. This child is growing, and he is growing well.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **I am sorry for a short update but I need to, you know, connect with it since it's been so long :)**

 **Though it is short, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


End file.
